Too Much Confusion
by Smart-Girl21
Summary: Please read and review! Chloe goes out for a walk and has a unexpected happy ending. Recent title change.


**So as you probably already know I am not Kelley Armstrong and I do not own the Darkest Powers Series or Derek unfortunately.**

Clarity

I was walking through the safe house trying to be really sneaky, because if Derek heard I was awake he would be following me. The problem was, was I needed some space, ever since we escaped Lyle House I have been around someone every waking minute. I just need to clear my head there is too many confusing thoughts running through it. One of thoughts is trying to decide what to about my current situation of discovering I like a certain tall, smart, green-eyed werewolf instead of the sporty, blond Korean. Finally, after what seemed like forever I made it to the back door, and with a sigh of relief I exited the house. I was finally free if just for the moment, freedom that will help me clear my head.

I knew that I wouldn't, couldn't walk far away from the house encase someone from the Lyle House found our hide out. I still couldn't believe I liked Derek...well I guess I can, because since he started getting closer to fully changing, his skin has started to clear and he sweats less, plus it's not easy to miss the fact he has a full set of abs. He is just so stubborn and that is hard to deal with, especially when he goes into protective overdrive, but usually that is only, because I did something stupid again. I don't mind the fact that he is protective I am a part of his pact and he acts the same way if Simon does something wrong, which isn't often, I just don't like the fact he gets so angry. When he gets mad he is hard to calm down, and I don't like that.

While I was thinking I didn't realize how far I had walked, and that started to worry me, my directional skills are not fully operable. Maybe I should have told Tori I was going for a walk, but it's too late now. I felt like I was in one of those movies where the quiet girl goes for a walk and never returns. I can see the scene in my mind the girl is walking and gets off her course when all of a sudden...

"Chloe-," I fell to the ground from the surprise, and Derek steps into view. He walks over to where I am still on the ground towering over me. "What the heck are you doing out here," his voice keeps rising as he starts his rant. "Do you realize what time it is or do you even remember we are still on the run?"

"I just came out for a walk I needed to clear my head...I'm sorry I just needed sometime to myself I haven't been alone since we left Lyle House," I finally stood up and brushed myself off.

"You can't just leave like that do you know how..."he stopped talking mid-sentence.

"Know how what, Derek?"

"How worried I was. Do you have any idea how much it scared me when Tori woke up and told me you were gone...do you?" The worry in those emerald green eyes was captivating and I couldn't speak. What he did next surprised me even more; he pulled me by the shoulders, and bent down to my level. He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "If something happened to you I could never live with myself Chloe. You have no idea how much you mean to me, I...I...I love you." This is when he kissed me. It took me a second to realize that this was actually happening, and I wasn't dreaming, then a half-second longer to return the pressure, or try to anyways. The kiss didn't last long, but I felt safe, and that was the first time I felt safe in a long time. When he pulled back I looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you too, and I'm sorry I came out here alone, but you were part of the reason I needed to clear my head. I knew that I liked you and I had to decide what to do about that."

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" He had this confused expression on his face.

"I was worried you wouldn't return my feelings, and I didn't want to damage our friendship," I looked down toward the ground, because I couldn't stand it any longer to look in those eyes. Finally, I felt a light pressure beneath my chin.

"Chloe I do return your feelings which I think we already established," he leaned down to peck me on the lips again. "So are you ready to head home yet, you have to be tired?"

"Almost there is one last thing I need to do first," I took him by surprise by reaching up, since he was already bending over, and kissing him one last time.

"Okay now I'm ready."


End file.
